


Fading

by canigetadavai



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canigetadavai/pseuds/canigetadavai
Summary: Light is fading.Auguste is fading.These are his last thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever finished. This is also the first one I ever published.  
> Please be kind to me.  
> English is not my native language, so any mistakes, I apologize.
> 
> Sentences in italic are Auguste's toughts.  
> Other sentences are things external to him, happening around him.

_The light is fading._

_The skies looks so blue. Why haven’t I noticed it before?_

_Oh, right, I was focusing on something else._

_What was it?_

_Something important… someone else…_

 

Screams could be heard. A metal sound, horses, a battle horn.

 

_That’s it! It was a battle! In Marlas, against the Akielons. Yes, I remember now. The talks failed, we were pushed into war, I had to lead the armies because Father was-_

_Where was he again?_

_He stayed back._

_He would lead the other division, try to strike the Akielon army at their blind spot._

_That didn’t work._

_Father is dead._

 

Light is fading _._

 

_I think I’m dying too._

_Yes, it must be it._

_I can’t feel much. I can’t move. I can’t even remember much._

_What was I doing? Where am I now? Am I lying down? It must be it, I’m not moving, at least I don’t think so._

_I must have been injured…_

_Yes, that’s it!_

_I was injured…_

_By Damianos._

_We were fighting, yes, I managed to hit him, but then he was faster._

_Yes, that’s it. I’m injured._

_I’m dying._

_Laurent._

 

The noises are fading.

 

_Laurent._

_Light is fading._

_Gods, who will take care of him now? I can’t die in here, I can’t leave him alone!_

_I promised, I promised I would go back._

_I promised… that we would go riding until Acquitart together._

_Yes, we spent so little time together lately, we we’re going to take a trip together._

_Just us._

_Laurent._

_I’m sorry._

 

Silence. Only the blue sky in sight.

 

_There were so many things to do with him, why did I lost all that time with Council meetings, with political matters?_

_They weren’t relevant, only Laurent were!_

_Why did I do this? I wasted my time with him… and now…he will be alone…_

_No_

_Not alone_

_No_

_That man_

_Gods_

_Why didn’t I warned him about that man?!_

 

Light is fading.

 

_I should have told him. To stay away from that man. Not to trust him._

_I should have told him, what that man does with boys like him, even if it scared him-_

_No, it was better if he was scared, that way he wouldn’t let that man get close to him._

_Gods, please, don’t let him touch Laurent._

_Please._

_Laurent is so sweet._

_He’s everything._

_He’s my purpose to exist, the reason why I fight, he’s my light!_

 

The light is fading.

 

_No._

_I’m fading._

_I’m dying._

_And no one else will care for him._

_No one will take care of him._

_No one will try to keep him safe._

_No one will make sure that he is healthy, or happy._

_No one will keep that man away from him._

_Please, someone._

_Please_

_Anyone_

_Protect my boy_

_Protect my brother_

_Gods, can injures heal from sheer will power alone?_

_Let me live!_

_If only for a moment._

_If only to take him far away from danger._

 

Darkness approach.

 

_No…_

_There’s no way…_

_I’m dying._

_I’m sorry Laurent._

_I’m so sorry._

_There’s so much I wish I could do still._

_I would have read to you. All those books from the library, especially the old tales, I know they are your favorites._

_I would have ride with you. To Acquitart, to Vask, to Ios, for god, I would have gone to the end of the world, only to see you smile._

_I would have held you in the night. I would have protected you. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry I’m going._

_I don’t want to. Believe me!_

_I would give anything to stay. Stay with you. Only for you._

_But I can’t._

_I’m sorry._

_Please, be okay._

_Gods, grant me only this._

_If I can’t come back, let him live. Let him be happy. Let him be safe._

 

Darkness is approaching.

 

_I can’t…_

_I don’t…_

_Laurent._

_My brother._

_Your sweet laugh._

 

Light is fading…

 

_Your little arms around me._

 

Darkness.

 

_You were so small._

 

There’s almost no light.

 

_I’m sorry_

_Please_

_Someone_

_For him_

 

Light

 

_Laurent_

 

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last meeting

“-guste.”

 

_What’s this?_

_Light?_

 

“I came here-“

 

_A voice?_

_Whose?_

_Where?_

_Light?_

 

“I want you to know that I’m happy.”

 

_I know this voice._

_This sweet voice._

 

“It took me some time but I managed to.”

 

_Laurent_

_Laurent!_

_LAURENT!_

 

“Of course, I had some help.” A small chuckle.

 

_What, wait, he’s talking to me._

_Where is he?_

 

Light.

Some trees around. Rose bushes.

Sound.

Birds, the wind. Water somewhere near.

A man. Blond. Tall. Beautiful.

 

_Laurent_

_You-_

_You grew up so much!_

 

“I don’t know if you can hear me-“

 

_I can! I’m here! I can hear everything!_

 

“It’s a little silly of me to talk with a statue, I know.”

 

_A statue?_

_Oh._

_So, I must be really dead._

_I see._

_But Laurent._

_He’s alive._

_He said he’s happy!_

_He looks happy._

_Gods, thank you, he looks so happy!_

 

“But I don’t care what others say. I need to tell you about everything that happened, I need you to know that you shouldn’t worry anymore.”

 

_I don’t? Why?_

 

“Damen is taking care of me now.”

 

_Who? Damen?_

 

Another man. Brown hair and skin. Taller. Stronger.

 

_Damianos?!_

 

_Wait, Damianos of Akielos?_

_With Laurent?_

 

“I know it must be confusing for you. The last time I came here to talk to you were months ago and I hated him. I told you that much.”

 

_Sorry, I don’t remember._

_But he injured me in battle._

_Yes, in some degree you could blame him for my death._

_Laurent_

_Did you-_

_Did you forgave him for that?_

 

“I grew past these feelings. I came to know him, and his heart. I forgave him. I trust him. I love him.”

 

_Little brother, you grew so much._

_You found forgiveness._

_You found love!_

 

“There’s actually a lot of things to tell you, about everything that happened. But we don’t have much time right now. I just wanted to introduce you two.”

 

_I wish to know how this came to be._

 

“I will tell you later, when the meetings are over. We’ll come here and talk to you more. I promise.”

 

_Thank you, I’m sure your adventures together were many._

 

“For now, I just want to tell you that this is my fiancée, my partner, my friend, my King, Damianos.”

 

_Fiancée?_

 

_Wait, King?_

_So you aren’t the King of Vere?_

 

“King together with you darling, don’t forget it.”

 

_Together?_

_So you must rule both Vere and Akielos together right?_

_Haha, Laurent, you never change, always achieving more than anyone could think possible!_

 

“Yes, love, I didn’t forget it. How could I forget I will be King too, with you always kneeling for me?”

 

_Okay, I don’t need the details, Laurent._

 

“Laurent, not it front of your brother!” A blush on dark skin.

A laugh.

 

_I missed this sound._

 

“Sorry, sorry. Now, introduce yourself Damen.”

 

_Yes, Damen, introduce yourself, I need to know if you’re good enough for my brother._

 

“Hello Auguste. We already know each other, but I would like to reintroduce myself. My name is Damianos, and I would like very much to have your blessing to marry Laurent.”

 

_I can’t very much give it to you, but thank you for asking anyway._

 

“I’m not sure what you would think of me with your brother. Laurent assures me that we would be good friends, and you would eventually be less protective and I would be able to finally approach him.”

 

_Yeah, that sounds like me._

 

“But I’m sorry that we couldn’t meet. Not in the right way. I’m- I’m really sorry for what I did, I really am, even before meeting Laurent, before falling for him and seeing how much that had hurt him. I always heard honorable things about you, even with all the prejudice against Veretians, you were always talked as a man of value, a noble soldier, a King since birth. And I believe this, I always believed, especially on that day. In that camp, you were a true Prince, a leader, and I’m sorry that I treated you as an enemy. There’s not a single day where I don’t ask myself, if I had stopped my arm, reach out to you, tried to talk, where we could be now, everything that could have changed. “Tears running down dark cheeks.

 

_Yes… I heard things about you too. You were a worthy opponent, probably an even more valuable ally._

_I would’ve liked to know you better._

_I too want to know how things could’ve gone._

 

“I can only hope that you’ll forgive me, even if just a little bit, from now on, with my oath to take care of Laurent, to love and cherish him, to make sure he is safe, and healthy and happy, every day, for the rest of my days.”

 

_…_

_Yes_

_Yes, that would make me really happy._

_Thank you Damianos._

_Thank you._

 

“I thank every day for whatever gods or entities there are that I met Laurent, that I truly got to meet him, to know the deep secrets in his heart, his thoughts, his feelings. I thank for every minute we spent together, for they were all important to form the character I have of him now, to know the man I love today.”

 

_I can imagine how hard it must have been for you two…_

 

“I apologize for not getting to him earlier. For not protecting him when he needed it more. I will spend the rest of my life trying to fix my mistakes.” More tears.

 

_Oh_

_No_

_No please no, tell me I’m wrong_

_Laurent, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!_

 

“It’s okay Damen, you don’t have to apologize for anything. You don’t have any fault in this, none of us have, it was that man’s fault, only his.”

 

_Still_

 

“Still”

 

_I should have-_

 

“I should have-“

“You had no control over it! I was a child, you were far away. Let’s not make each other miserable, that time passed, what matters is today, right now.”

 

_Yes, you’re happy now, you have someone by your side._

_You’re happy._

 

“Yes, I know, think about now. I’m sorry, sometimes I can’t control this feelings.”

“It’s okay. But I think our time is ending. We must go.”

 

_Yes, I think my time is ending too._

_Light is fading again._

 

“Auguste.”

 

_Laurent._

 

“I miss you. There’s not a single day where I don’t miss you. But I’m able to live my life now. I grew past sadness and hatred now. I learned how to forgive, how to love, how to smile again. But you still live inside me, everything you taught me, every moment we spent together, this all still exists in me.”

 

_Thank you_

_Thank you for remembering._

_I remember too._

_How could I ever forget it?_

_How could I ever forget you?_

 

“I loved you, and I don’t blame you for anything. I know you. I know you must have felt responsible in some way, must have felt angry and like you were failing me. But know this, trust me when I say that I never hated you for not being here, I never resented you. I missed you, only this, and wished there was something I could do to bring you back. When I understood you wouldn’t, I wished for you to be happy, to – to rest.” More tears, on both faces.

 

_Thank you Little Brother_

_I did, I hated myself for doing that to you._

_I begged for your forgiveness._

_I think I always knew you wouldn’t never blame me for it, but I still couldn’t accept it in my heart._

_But thank you, still, for forgiving me._

_Thank you for loving me._

 

“I will be happy now too. I’ll take care of our people, of our kingdom. I’ll try to be a good King, just as I know you would be. And I won’t forget you, I promise.”

 

_I know you will succeed._

_I’m so proud of you._

_I won’t forget you either._

_Ever._

_I promise too._

 

Light is fading.

“Auguste”

 

_Laurent_

 

“Auguste, I love you”

 

_Laurent, I love you_

 

“Forever.”

 

_Light is fading_

 

Laurent’s face, tears, a bright smile. A promise.

 

_Thank you_

 

Light is fading

 

_Laurent_

 

Darkness approaches

 

_I love you too_

 

A golden light in the distance

 

_Forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea this afternoon, sat down and wrote it. Then decided to publish it before i lost courage.
> 
> Please be kind. Comments are welcome.   
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr too: http://canigetadavai.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Comments are more than welcomed. Feel free to talk to me on tumblr as well: http://canigetadavai.tumblr.com/


End file.
